I Do
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Sakura waits for Yue to appear.


**A/N: For me, boredom in itself is inspiration. I'm left to think of whatever I please, and my ideas are often kind of original. Therefore my boredom tonight, left alone for two hours without company (**_**awake**_** company), should be interesting enough to keep you entertained for at least a while.**

**I Do  
**

Sakura sighed loudly in the silence surrounding her. She stole yet another glance at the luminescent clock sitting beside her, feeling a jolt of anger as she saw how much time had elapsed since her last look—none. She sighed again, briefly entertained by the sound. She hated waiting. It was certainly the most boring and useless activity anyone could ever think of.

She looked through the window and watched a few more rays of sunlight disappear beyond the horizon. Soon, it would be completely dark.

She checked the clock again, and in that instant, as she looked away from the window, a shadow fell across the room. She whipped around excitedly, recognising the shape of his wings in the silhouette, but there was no one there. A rush of disappointment filled her briefly, before she spotted a flash of white near the tree outside.

She opened the window quickly and looked down. There he was, leaning against the tree, solemn as he ever was.

"You're late," she scolded gently, stepping back and opening the window wider so he could come in. She was happy that he was there. She'd missed him.

"You didn't specify a time," he answered emotionlessly, vaguely floating into the room. Sakura tapped him playfully on the arm, closing the window.

"You kept me waiting," she clarified. Yue raised an eyebrow in response as he remembered that patience wasn't one of her strong points, moving to stand by the wall, managing to take up most of the space in the room with his wings. It hadn't changed at all in the four years since he'd last been in it.

Sakura looked different, though. Her hair was longer, and she looked older, mature.

"What is it?" Yue asked bluntly. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to tell him, but no sound came out. Her smile faltered. A familiar worry passed through Yue.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly, almost reaching out to take one of her hands but thinking better of it and stopping himself.

She turned away from him and opened a drawer in her desk. He saw her quickly wipe a hand across her eyes before turning around with the bright smile renewed—and a small box in her hand.

She opened it and showed him the sparkling diamond ring inside.

"Yesterday… Syaoran asked me to marry him," she said quietly, trying to act cheerful, but finding it difficult.

Yue didn't say anything, just looked at the ring with a watered-down kind of horror. He wanted to snatch it from her hands and crush it.

"I said I would," she told him, possibly sensing his desire for destruction and closing the box, putting it back in the drawer, safe.

"Good," Yue said shortly, even though it was the exact opposite of good.

"I also said that I should tell you first," she explained, trying to coax a real reaction from him.

"I'm honoured," he said icily. Sakura frowned. That wasn't exactly the kind of reaction she'd been hoping for, but then again, it was Yue. Any reaction at all was a rare thing. She decided to cut to the chase and get it over with quickly.

"I know how you feel about me, Yue. And I care about you very much… But I'm in love with Syaoran," she said. She wanted to hug him and comfort him, but she knew she couldn't if she wanted him to get over her.

"I know."

She peered at him carefully. It always had been difficult to tell what Yue was thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing he wasn't.

"I am," he answered, swiftly moving to the window and leaving. He flew quickly away from Sakura's house.

Sakura watched the streak of white until it had disappeared in the distance. She felt so sorry for him, but she knew there was nothing she could do to make him stop loving her.

Even the long separation hadn't changed it. He would still lie to try and make her feel better.


End file.
